According to a known pressure printing device using a planar stencil master plate of a simple type for home and office use, a printing paper support table is placed on a base, and a planar stencil master plate is placed on a pivoted pressure plate which can pivot vertically with respect to the base by means of a hinge so that the stencil printing may be accomplished by the pivoting movement of the pressure plate which causes the stencil master plate mounted on the pivoted pressure plate to be pressed against the printing paper placed on the printing paper supporting table.
In such a simple pressure printing device, the placement and positioning of printing paper on the printing paper supporting table and the removal of the printing paper from the printing paper supporting table are carried out manually. If it is to be automated, significantly complex paper feed mechanism and paper removal mechanism will be necessary. It means that such an automated printing device will be so complex and bulky that it will be unsuitable for use in offices and homes.